zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
I’m The Shark In The Water
While bringing Veronica a computer core, you learn more about the experiments she’s conducting Cast * Maxine Myers * Nadia Al Hanaki * Amelia Spens * Veronica McShell * Sam Yao Plot Front Door Straight Ahead Veronica’s requested Nadia, Amelia and you to bring her the core from Fort Blackmoore. You just about make it past the gates before zombies catch up to you. Proceed to the Labs You’re inside an aquarium. Veronica informs you that the plastic covered V-Type you delivered is now loose, and coming after you. She asks you to proceed to the lab quickly. Mind Your Footing It seems like you’ve lost that V-Type, but Veronica’s directions aren’t much help, as she leads you right back towards it again. Sam gets you out of there, into the deep-sea section. Out of This Closet Somehow the V-Type has found you again. Veronica seems to be glitching, but you need her to escape. Nadia manages to get useful directions out of her. To the Tech Centre Inside the room up ahead you find rows and rows of fans. Veronica is sure that if you turn them all on it will help. To everyone’s surprise the fans actually work, but to keep them running Veronica needs that core. Can’t Do It All Alone Nadia’s hurt that Veronica didn’t say she was struggling. Amelia and Maxine aren’t so sure Veronica can still be trusted, but she does warn you the fans have stopped, so the V-Type is headed straight for you. Enough Excitement for One Day Finally you find a place to plug in this core, and Veronica seems back to normal, helping to contain the loose V-Type. She explains the V-Types seem to detect people through skin receptors, which can be fooled using the fans. Now that Veronica’s better, you head home. S07E16 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript SAM YAO: Five, Nadia, Amelia, Maxine, you’re almost to the coordinates Veronica gave us. You should see a perimeter fence at the end of a gravel road. MAXINE MYERS: Have you heard back from her since you told her we got the computer core she asked for? SAM YAO: Uh, well, I mean, not heard, exactly. I haven’t spoken to her. No one has in weeks. But she sent a message that she’s finally tested the new build we got for her from Blackmoore Castle, and she’s ready for us to bring the core here. Is it all secure, Nadia? NADIA AL HANAKI: Still secure, Sam. And still weighing down my rig. engine revs Do we know why Veronica wants it? SAM YAO: Um, well, it’s something about helping develop viable anti-V-type strategies. Well, maybe she’s had a breakthrough. groan AMELIA SPENS: I certainly hope she’s had something. SAM YAO: Zoms at your six, but you’ll be safe once you’re through the gate. NADIA AL HANAKI: The still completely locked gate. SAM YAO: Uh, well, that’s odd. Veronica, are you - ? raises AMELIA SPENS: Could that gate move more slowly? NADIA AL HANAKI: Okay, we’re through. SAM YAO: Veronica, close the gate, quickly! lowers MAXINE MYERS: It’s not lowering fast enough! The zoms are starting to go under! SAM YAO: The front door’s straight ahead of you. Run for it, go! creaks open MAXINE MYERS: We’re inside, Sam. NADIA AL HANAKI: What is this place? The entryway is very, uh, blue. AMELIA SPENS: And dark. Why can these missions never take place in a spa? VERONICA MCSHELL: Welcome to the Aqua Center. This is a research educational dangerous scientific research dangerous research facility. Please make yourselves at home. SAM YAO: Veronica, what’s going on? VERONICA MCSHELL: The Aqua Center is a research facility for aquatic life forms. It houses over 3,000 at peak capacity. MAXINE MYERS: Okay, but why are we here? Why bring the core to this place? VERONICA MCSHELL: I – I’m… not sure. I transferred my primary self – the part of me that runs the rest of me – to this location a few weeks ago, and have control of much of its systems. But the reasoning for the relocation is difficult to explain at this time. AMELIA SPENS: Not good enough. I’ve been diverting resources and information to you for weeks. I expect results. footsteps MAXINE MYERS: What is that? VERONICA MCSHELL: Sound identified as the footsteps of a V-type zombie partially encased in plastic. Oh… oh, I knew I’d forgotten to mention something. SAM YAO: Is it the one we captured from the creepy mannequin factory? VERONICA MCSHELL: I had to partially cut away the plastic in which it was encased, at which point it became more mobile. The zombie should reach the atrium in the next two minutes. SAM YAO: Two minutes? Well, they need to get out of there! Veronica, where should they go? Veronica? VERONICA MCSHELL: Runners, for your safety, please proceed to the labs to your right. Run. NADIA AL HANAKI: I think we’ve lost that V-type. SAM YAO: Yep. No zoms. Veronica’s given me access to her cams. Well, I mean, she didn’t say anything, but the feed suddenly turned on. MAXINE MYERS: These tunnels are just like an aquarium I went to as a kid. Fish all around us, even up top! NADIA AL HANAKI: There’s another junction up ahead, Sam. Which way should we turn? SAM YAO: Uh, I don’t know. Half the facility’s in darkness. I’ve got no idea where that V-type is. Veronica, now would be a really good time for some help. VERONICA MCSHELL: Yes. Of course, Sam. I like to help. Take the path on the right. SAM YAO: The right again? Are you sure? AMELIA SPENS: That’s the fourth right we’ve taken! I feel as if we are going in increasingly dark and fishy circles. If you catch my drift. growls MAXINE MYERS: Is the V-type in front of us? NADIA AL HANAKI: It is. I can hear it. SAM YAO: Turn around and go back the way you came, quickly. NADIA AL HANAKI: Veronica, this isn’t working. We need some kind of real direction. VERONICA MCSHELL: Go right. SAM YAO: No more rights! I can see the V-type. It’s almost on you. Bloody hell, Veronica, what have you done to it? The skin on one side of its face is stripped off, and the eyes are taped shut. NADIA AL HANAKI: Sam, where do we go? SAM YAO: Left. Go left, into the deep sea fish section. MAXINE MYERS: Aren’t they kept in darkness? SAM YAO: Yes. Mind your footing, but run. SAM YAO: I can’t see you on cams, guys. It’s too dark. You clear of the zom? MAXINE MYERS: I don’t know. The only light is luminescent fish. NADIA AL HANAKI: Luminescent monster fish. That one’s got teeth like a xenomorph. Huge, jagged, glowing alien. It’s almost scarier than the V-type. growls Almost. AMELIA SPENS: So is anyone else going to talk about the elephant in the room? Am I the only one who’s noticed that the elephant has been increasingly useless, and seems decreasingly in possession of her faculties? MAXINE MYERS: Just to be clear, the elephant is Veronica, right? AMELIA SPENS: If she is Veronica. I’ve been getting more than a whiff of ANNIE. SAM YAO: She’s fine. She’s just… well, you know, having a few glitches. NADIA AL HANAKI: We’re stuck in here with an unkillable V-type, fish, and no way through. A glitch could be deadly! Veronica, if you can hear me, we need you. You’ve got to pull yourself together! growls Veronica! VERONICA MCSHELL: I’m… I’m unsure if I can be of assistance. AMELIA SPENS: Listen Veronica, or ANNIE, or whoever you are. I have valuable resources that could be of use to you. Intel, equipment. I don’t care who you are. If you help me get out of here, I can promise a warm working relationship in the future. ANNIE: The future? The future is not guaranteed. shatters, water gushes MAXINE MYERS: The V-type’s here, Sam! It smashed its way through the aquarium. I can see its head moving to track us. Its eyes are taped shut, but it knows we’re here somehow. NADIA AL HANAKI: Veronica? I know you’re in there. We need you. I need you! VERONICA MCSHELL: Nadia! I’m sorry, I’m here. I was trying to clear out some old code. I’m not… as strong as I thought I would be. That’s why I need the core, so I can think. NADIA AL HANAKI: It’s okay! Just focus. Where do we need to go next? VERONICA MCSHELL: Right. I’m sure of it. NADIA AL HANAKI: Okay. Let’s go, everyone. Out of this closet and to the right. Run. VERONICA MCSHELL: There is a room coming up. Use the door on your left. I don’t remember what’s there, but it’s important, I know it. MAXINE MYERS: Five, help me with the door. creaks open NADIA AL HANAKI: Well, that’s odd. MAXINE MYERS: I don’t think I’ve ever seen this many fans in one place. Big ones! Those weird donut ones. How did you even get this many? SAM YAO: Well, we’ve sent a few. Janine thought it was an odd request, but well, it’s not like we needed them. AMELIA SPENS: Some are from Canton, as well. If I didn’t know better, I’d think Veronica was setting up some kind of fan-based economy. footsteps SAM YAO: The V-type’s coming. Veronica, do you know what we need in that room? VERONICA MCSHELL: I can’t… I can’t remember. MAXINE MYERS: Then we have got to leave. This is a dead end. If the V-type corners us, air con won’t stop it! VERONICA MCSHELL: It will! That’s it exactly. Yes. Turn on the fans. All of them, now. AMELIA SPENS: Lunacy. She’s lost it completely. VERONICA MCSHELL: I haven’t. I’m 97% certain my faculties are intact. NADIA AL HANAKI: All right, do it. Maxine and Amelia, get the small fans. Five and I will do the big ones. turn on, zombie growls MAXINE MYERS: It’s too late, it’s here! Five, throw the biggest fan at it. Maybe that’ll get it, maybe that’ll kill it. NADIA AL HANAKI: It stopped. As soon as it got close to the fans, it stopped. Veronica? Is that what you wanted us to see? VERONICA MCSHELL: Yes, that’s right. Turn on fans, stop zombies. shorts out But I need the computer core to manage the power drain from the fans, or I won’t be able to keep them running. Head out into the tech center straight ahead. Run! SAM YAO: You’re making good time. From what I can see, the V-type doesn’t seem to be following. VERONICA MCSHELL: It’s still incapacitated, but if I don’t get the core soon, it will be free. NADIA AL HANAKI: Why didn’t you tell me? VERONICA MCSHELL: Nadia, I - NADIA AL HANAKI: I’ve answered all the Rofflenet messages you’ve sent me. I came on this mission to see you! And you didn’t even think to mention you’ve been having trouble. VERONICA MCSHELL: It’s hard to admit when you feel like a part of you is missing. NADIA AL HANAKI: I understand that. I understand better than anyone! But just because something’s missing doesn’t mean you’re less than. You just have to find a way to work with it. I did. VERONICA MCSHELL: I was… embarrassed. I thought I knew what this experience would be like. I chose it. But without the resources ANNIE once had, there are limits to my processing power. I’m not sure what I’m worth. I don’t even have a new McShell maneuver. AMELIA SPENS: Or so you say. What’s to keep you from lying? The part of you that’s Veronica did it often enough. MAXINE MYERS: Amelia’s half right. You do hold things back. VERONICA MCSHELL: Here’s the truth. The fans are powered down and the V-type is heading rapidly in your direction. One last right and you can plug in the core. Please. I can’t do it all alone. I need you, too. growls Run. MAXINE MYERS: This must be the place. I can see the gap where the core goes. NADIA AL HANAKI: Five, can you help me fit it in? beeps VERONICA MCSHELL: I… remember! Feels like a shadow’s cleared and I’m me. My mind, my calculations, myself! Mostly. Thank you Nadia, everyone. I’ve dropped a security gate to contain the V-type and you’re clear to leave the facility. AMELIA SPENS: That’s it? You’re not going to explain while you’re hording fans? VERONICA MCSHELL: Oh! Sorry. It’s so clear to me now, I thought it would be for you, too. I came to the Aqua Center to find out how V-types without heads track their prey. Deep sea fish are the closest natural analog. SAM YAO: And… that led you to fans because - ? VERONICA MCSHELL: Some fish use their skin receptors to track the location of the things they need. I cut away some of the plastic on this V-type to see if I could control its movements with air on the skin, but my experiments were unsuccessful before today. AMELIA SPENS: So all we need are fans to protect Abel and Canton? I really should set up a fan-based economy. VERONICA MCSHELL: I don’t know. But I think I may be able to work it out now. I’m studying ? on weather patterns to see if wind has an effect on a larger scale. I will come up with something eventually. Soon, I hope, now that I have more of a mind. NADIA AL HANAKI: I know you will. SAM YAO: Thank you, Veronica. Everyone, I think we’ve had enough excitement for one day. Let’s go home. Category:Mission Category:Season Seven